immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hunger Like No Other
A Hunger Like No Other is the first full length book published in the Immortals After Dark series. It was first published in March, 2006. The main characters are Lachlain MacRieve and Emmaline Troy. Back Cover Copy A mythic warrior who'll stop at nothing to possess her… After enduring years of torture from the vampire Horde, Lachlain MacRieve, leader of the Lykae Clan, is enraged to find the predestined mate he's waited millennia for is a vampire. Or partly one. This Emmaline is a small, ethereal half Valkyrie/half vampire, who somehow begins to soothe the fury burning within him. A vampire captured by her wildest fantasy... Sheltered Emmaline Troy finally sets out to uncover the truth about her deceased parents--until a powerful Lykae claims her as his mate and forces her back to his ancestral Scottish castle. There, her fear of the Lykae--and their notorious dark desire--ebb as he begins a slow, wicked seduction to sate her own dark cravings. An all consuming desire... Yet when an ancient evil from her past resurfaces, will their desire deepen into a love that can bring a proud warrior to his knees and turn a gentle beauty into the fighter she was born to be...? Summary Lachlain MacRieve has been imprisoned below Paris by the Horde burning alive for so long he has forgotten everything but the fire until he scents his mate. Desperate to track her down he claws a leg off but still loses the scent before he escapes. Val Hall in New Orleans is attacked by Ivo the Cruel and two turned Demons under his control, Lothaire the Enemy of Old watches but Annika, Regin the Radiant and Lucia the Huntress are hurt, Ivo cryptically says that "she's not here" alerting the Valkyrie that he is searching for one of them. Annika narrows it down to Emma the Timid or Myst the Coveted. Emma is in Paris attempting to track down her father's identity. In the aftermath of the attack on Vall Hall, Regin calls Emma and demands that she return home. Emma, unable to source a blood dealer after her last one left town and having just run from a crazed man agrees. Lachlain however has found his mate and refuses to let her go. He demands she take him to her hotel room. Lachlain discovers that Emma is a Vampire, unaware of her Valkyrie heritage she plays along to protect her aunts. Taken to her breaking point Emma threatens to jump off the hotel room's balcony and Lachlain realises he has pushed her too far. Lachlain proposes a deal, Emma drive him to Kinevane in Scotland and she can take her pick from a chest of jewelery he owns. After two days of travel Emma doesn't wake the third evening. Lachlain demands she tell him what is wrong, Emma says she needs blood, she last had it nearly a week ago and needs it nightly. Lachlain offers his vein and Emma drinks fresh blood for the first time in her life. It revives her and the act arouses them both. The following day Lachlain destroys the entire hotel room, but for a small margin around Emma. She refuses to share the same bed with him again. They take adjoining hotel rooms, the next day Emma dreams Lachlain's memories and doesn't know what to make of it so she goes into his room and tries to soothe his night terrors. In his fevered state he can't tell if he is awake or dreaming and begins to choke Emma thinking she is a nightmare. He wakes before killing her but the progress in their relationship and trust is broken. They travel the short distance to Kinevane only to be attacked by three vampires while refilling the car. Emma is wounded badly and Lachlain transforms, "letting the beast out of the cage", frightening Emma in his ferocity killing the vampires and further damaging their relationship. At Kinevane, Lachlain reconnects with his cousin Bowen and waits for Emma to wake. While Emma sleeps Lachlain receives a call from Annika, discovers her Valkyrie nature and anger Annika who declares she will go hunting "for Celt's pelts". When she wakes Emma demands to be allowed to leave but Lachlain refuses to let her go before the full moon. Furious that she can't leave Emma is further wounded when Cassandra, another Lykae who is in love with Lachlain attacks her for being a vampire. Emma beats her handily and she and Lachlain share a moment when she sees the emotion has made her eyes turn silver. The almost consumate their relationship but Lachlain reveals that she is his mate and Emma is hurt over his lying to her. Lachlain slowly wins over Emma but he fears what will happen if she is still a virgin on the full moon when his instincts will drive him to claim her. He drinks whiskey to excess and tricks Emma into drinking from a cut he had made so she would be drunk and more willing. Emma catches on and says no. The next day with a hangover caused by the alcohol she drank in Lachlain's blood Emma plans to escape. She convinces Lachlain she will be with him and drinks enough of his blood to knock him out and runs into the forest. Emma hears a voice in her head, the Lykae instinct. Lachlain chases after her when he regains consciousness and they have sex. Lachlain marks her neck and they come to an accord. Days later a contingent of Valkyrie attack Kinevane looking to take Emma back to Val Hall. Ivo the Cruel and his turned Demons also attack and Emma traces for the first time and goes with Ivo. Emma is taken to Helvita and meets Demestriu, King of the Vampires. Demestriu claims her as his daughter and attempts to kill her so noone will take his throne but Emma kills him first. Wounded Emma traces to Val Hall. Emma's wounds refuse to close and only with the help of Nikolai are they able to stabilize her. Lachlain followed Emma to Helvita, killing Ivo the Cruel and threatening Lothaire. He then flies to Val Hall to get Emma. The Valkyrie have hired the Wraiths to protect them after Ivo's earlier attack and refuse to allow him entry. Lachlain offers himself up as a prisoner in order to get closer to Emma. The Valkyries accept and imprison him in the basement with his brother, Garreth who they had earlier taken captive. Lachlain breaks through the roof of the basement cell and finds Emma, giving her his blood. This revives her and when Regin and others attempt to take Lachlain she backhands them. Annika relents and gives her blessing on the condition that they marry. The book ends with Emma tracing them back to Kinevane. Category:Immortals After Dark Category:Books